InkScroll
by monkeywolf23
Summary: Naruto verison of Inkheart! read it!...but dont read it out loud...you've been warn...
1. The Warning part 1

InkScroll

**_Hinata Sarutobi is a very quiet, timid and shy girl. She loves to use her mind and she also loves to read. She gets it from her laid-back and smoking father Asuma. But, she not dare, smoke like him. She grew up not knowing her mother sometimes she would walk up to her father and ask "Saru-ue, is m-m-mommy dead?" her father would look up from his book and smile and responded "No she is well alive she just… trying to save the world." But Asuma, new the truth about her mother's disappearance she not dead…but he knew the truth…_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata sat down on her bed reading one of her most favorite story. It is about a young girl who has fell down into a rabbit hole and finds new adventures. It was 10:45 pm and her father had told her to go to bed 20 minutes ago. But, as her father walks out of the room she would pull out her book and read all night and maybe into the bright sun come to brighten up the dark sky. She was so caught up in the book that she did not see her father at the door with a cigarette hanging in his mouth loosely.

"I see you're still up, kid" He said. Hinata head shot up her face slight pink from the embarrassed of her being caught.

"Y-yes, Saru-ue" she said quickly trying to hide the book under her pillow. Her father walked over to her and sat in her chair to her desk. Her room was small but not too small, small for a teenage girl. He looked at the girl sit on her bed. 'She is just like her mother…'

"So…I guess you were reading _Alice and the wonderland_…again" Hinata nodded her head.

"I c-cant s-sleep." She told her father. He looked at her and smiled "You have to go to sleep you have school tomorrow." He said getting up and started walking towards the door.

"I-I'm on s-s-sleepy." She protested her arm cross over her chest and she had her lip turned into a pout. Asuma shook his head and smiled at his little…well not so little girl anymore. She had grown to be a really beautiful young woman.

"Well fine you can stay up for 5 more minutes to finish you book then it light off and you have to go to bed…got it?" Hinata gave him a nod. He closed the door and left. She took her book out and began to read it. But, as she was reading she felt a presence. Not, in her room but somewhere. She swung her legs off her purple bed sheets. She looked out her window her face full of curiosity. She scans the front yard. Her eyes caught an unfamiliar figure. She gasps and began to run to her father room.

Hinata ran into she saw her father she knocked rapliy. She came out looking down at his daughter.

"Hinata what the prob…." Hinata interrupted him by grabbing his hand and practically dragging him behind her right at her heels. When they arrived to Hinata room she let go of his hand and looked out the window. She scans the front yard into she saw the hooded man.

"Saru-ue! T-t-there h-he is!" Asuma walked toward the window and looked out. His face fell as he looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked at there his eyes had hardened at the person standing outside. He tried to hide his face before his daughter could to see it. But, instead she caught it and see began to shudder.

"S-s-saru-ue…"

"Hinata go to bed and do not leave your room." He ordered. Hinata looked scared she shook her head

"B-b-but…" she was interrupted "No 'buts' just go to bed and I see you tomorrow, kid" he gave a small smile she nodded. She walked and crawled back to bed. Asuma smiled and whispered goodnight and this time he closed the door. Hinata was confused he father never closed the door. 'What going on' Hinata thought. She then heard him open the door downstairs. Hinata was getting really anxious and scared. She got off her bed quietly and walked down the stairs. Hinata was standing behind the wall so she could get a view and her father won't be able to see her. He walked over to the front door. He opens a door to revile a tall man shorter than her father but not by much. He had a hood over his head to hide his face but his hair was hanging out of the hood. It was a blonde yellow color. She then heard a deep voice.

"Ōgon no shita-san! How are you, un?" She heard the man's low voice exclaimed.

She heard her father sigh.

"Hello, Deridara."

:.:.::::….:::

"Hello, Deridara." Asuma said in a bored tone. The blond man pulled his hood back. Hinata gasp this man looked so…handsome.

He had his hair in a high ponytail. His that was showing eye was beautiful it was an ocean blue color. He had tanned skin that went really well with his other features. He looked about 2 or 3 years older than her.

Asuma looked at the man with a straight face. "What do you want Deirdara?" He father asked him. The man walked over to the couches and sat down on it throwing his feet on the coffee table. He was playing with the string of his coat. Asuma walked over to the blonde man. He sat down on in the couch across from him. He pushed Deirdara feet off the coffee table and places his on it instead. He lights his cigarette that was in his mouth. He titled his head up as he blew smoke out. He then glared at Deirdara.

"What the hell do want Deidara?" He said irritated at the blonde man in front of him. Deidara smirked and lean in a little his face went serious. "I came to warn you, un." he said. Hinata gasp as she heard him 'Warn, why would her want to warn Saru-ue?' she thought. She began to shake.

Asuma on the other hand looked the same unmoved. He closed his eyes and smoked on the cigarette his mouth. He then removed it out of his mouth and placed it in an ash tray. He then finally opened his mouth.

"Let me guess…Pein" Hinata looked scared 'Who was this 'Pein person'? His name scared her. Deidrara nodded. "Yes, un" he then layed back on the couch "He is after the scroll…he knows you have it, un." Asuma looked at him.

"I…I don't have it." He looked down. Hinata knew when he looks down as he talks he is lying. Deidara suspected it too. He sighed

"You know lying to me will not help you, un." He stands up.

Asuma looked at Deidara. He let out another sigh "Fine, when should we leave?" he looked at Deirdara standing up as well. Deidara put his hand to his chin thinking. "I think you should leave tomorrow at the most." Asuma nodded. Hinata was shaking her head in confusion "W-what n-n-no w-w-we can't leave." She whispered she tried to turn and run back to her room but, she accidently bumped into a vase which it fell and broke. Hinata was scared. 'Oh-NO!' she screamed in her head.

The two man were standing in silence into the heard a noise that sound like shattered glass. Deidara looked alarmed. But, Asuma just looked down at the coffee table. Without moving his eyes from the table he spoke.

"Hinata…come out."

Hinata slowly stepped out of her hiding space. She was looking down at her feet a red blush on her face.

"H-h-hello."

**

* * *

**

(A/N) _Well then how do you like it and...hmmm... im wondering if you can caught up of who the characters are _

**_this a contest ... i with give you a cookie if you win _**

**_(Name the character that are in the story with the character are from INKHEART._**

**_PLZZZZZ REVIEW!_**


	2. Unspecting Journey!

**Well! Here chapter 2! (Applause) thank you thank you! O… and Hinata won't be shy for long… but she still is…I'll let you know when she's not.**

**OH OH! I would like to CONGRAT!**

Witty Tennis Girl!

She guess the few of my characters swap! (COREECTLY)

Here are the one Witty listed.

Hinata- Meggie

Deidrara- Dustfingers

Pein- Capacorin

Asuma- Mo

And many more to come. X3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO….if I did Sakura would be dead in the chunnin exam!**

**MUHAHAAHHAAHHAH!**

**Now let get on with the story…**

_Previously:_

_**The two man were standing in silence into the heard a noise that sound like shattered glass. Deidara looked alarmed. But, Asuma just looked down at the coffee table. Without moving his eyes from the table he spoke.**_

"_**Hinata…come out." **_

_**Hinata slowly stepped out of her hiding space. She was looking down at her feet a red blush on her face. **_

"H-hello"

Hinata poked her fingers together out of habit she always did this if she was nervous or got in trouble. Footsteps slowly walk towards the scared teen. She slowly raised her head to look into blue ocean eyes. Deidrara looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, look at this beautiful piece of art, un" he said putting his hand under her chin. To get a better look at the porcelain face. Hinata face was as red as a cherry. She was shaking under his touch. He then lean forward a planted a kiss on her pale cheek. Hinata felt very faint.

"You taste good as you look,un" Hinata was fiery red now. They then were interrupted by a chough. Deidara turned around to see Asuma with a scowl on his face.

"I would like it if you didn't try to flirt with my daughter, Deidara." He sternly said. Deidara frowned and tuned around back to the shaking girl and whispered in her ear.

"We'll finish this later, yeah." He seductively and smirked as she squeaked. He turned around and nodded to Asuma and made his way to the door. Before he walked out he turned around and looked at Asuma with a serious face.

"Rember what I had said Ōgon no shita-san, yeah" then he walked out the door closing it making a loud echo noise.

Asuma heavily sighed shaking his head. He brought his attention to his unconscious daughter. He sighed again, but this time with a smile he walk to her and picked her up taking her to her room. He placed her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Pulling the cover to face. He walked back to the door. He turned around to look at his daughter. A frowned on his face he then whispered to himself.

"Hinata I didn't want you to live this life of mine and your mothers…but I think it time you should be introduce to it….now it you life to…"

With that he turned off the light and walked out the room closing the door.

::::::::…:::::::::::::

When Hinata woke up it was early in the morning around 3:00 in the morning. Hinata rolled out of her bed landing on her feet. She walks towards the window to see that it was still dark out. She groaned at why she had woke up so early anyways. Then she rember what her father had learned from the blonde man.

_**Asuma looked at Deidara. He let out another sigh "Fine, when should we leave?" he looked at Deidara standing up as well. Deidara put his hand to his chin thinking. "I think you should leave tomorrow at the most." Asuma nodded.**_

Hinata then fell back on her bed. She had her hands on her face she tried to stop her tears. She then heard a knock at the big brown door.

"Oi, kid I'm coming in." he father grumbled said behind the door. She quickly sat up wiping her tears out of her eyes. Asuma walked in, Hinata noticed that he was carrying a suitcase.

"Hinata I know you hear what me and that baka talking about leaving." He places the suitcase on the bed and went inside the closet pulling out Hinata's favorite outfits. Walking to the suitcase and placing them in the big purple bag. Hinata watch his every move into she spoke.

"I don't want to move." She said, without shuddering. Asuma stopped what he was doing and was looking wide eyed at her.

"You didn't shudder?" Asuma asked in confusion. Then Hinata repeated it. "I don't want to move." Her face was now a little red in anger. Asuma sighed and looked at her and sat down right next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Kid, look me and you…we have to leave…there is something…someone coming after us. He wants to take what mine…but it is to valuable. If he gets it…let jut say he won't get it ok. So just please Hinata we I really need you to corporate with me ok?" he asked her. She look up at him a heisted and nodded. Asuma nodded gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, you can finish the rest of the packing when you done come down stair ok." He headed towards the door and walked out. Hinata let out a sigh. She sat up and opens up her draws to finish packing.

When she was finished she ran down the stairwell holding he purple suitcase. She ran into the kitchen she had almost forgotten to eat breakfast. She saw that Asuma was in the kitchen. He was looking out the window over the sink.

He was in deep thoughts. Hinata wanted to walk over there and shake him but, as she let go of the suitcase handle it fell to the ground making a –tak- noise. Asuma turned his head to look at her he had a smile on his face with his cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth. He walked over to his bedroom door. He came out holding something in his bag. He turned and looked at Hinata.

"You think you can makes some Bento boxes?" he asked her. Hinata nodded her head and walked in to go make the bento boxes.

Hinata walked outside to see her father standing in front of the dark green van. He was loading his entire thing in the back of the seat. Hinata walked over and to him.

"S-saru-ue…what about school?" she asked he did not turned to her. He just simply said

"What about it?" Hinata puffed out her cheeks. 'Father is so irritating!' she thought. She 'hump' then walked on the other side of the green van to the passager's seat." She tossed all her thing inside the car.

Asuma entered the driver's seat. He let out a puff of smoke.

"Say good-bye Hinata." He told her. Hinata turned around and whispered a soft 'bye' not knowing a great adventurer coming her way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next coming chapter:

" Unspeacting Journey! "


	3. Read NOW!

Wolfy:Plz People i need reveiws y-y-y-you PROMISE!, Sha!

Hinata: W-wolfy-sama...dont be so sad...

Wolfy:*give Hinata evil death glare***How can i not _HINATA!_**

Hinata: *began to shake and cry* s-s-s-sorry

Wolfy:*shakes head a give Hinata a big hug*Sorry Hinata-chan...frogive me, Sha?

Hinata: o-o-ok

Wolfy: Well yea rember to review...OR NO MORE INKSCROLL!, Sha!

Hinata: you guy dont want that...s-so plz review!


	4. New info

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry but I have made a new account if you want to read my stories then you can go to my new account name.**

**GarraluvzHinata**

**Then you'll find me!**

**Sorry for the incontinence!**


End file.
